For Love and Asgard
by CleverForever
Summary: They did everything together.. Ever since they were children. Now Loki realizes that he has always loved Nanna, and he always will care for her. Will the God Of Mischief and the Goddess of Peace and Joy be together? Or will they fall apart, instead of realizing that everything they did was for love? And what is Nanna's dark past? Loki/OC I own nothing, just Nanna's personality.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Clever here! Welcome to the premiere of my newest, (And first) book! I hope you all enjoy it, remember to review, and stay clever, my friends! Blah blah blah, can we get this stuff STARTED ALREADY?! Alright guys, hope you enjoy! (And it took me so much research and brainstorming to create it, so you BETTER!)**

**-CleverForever**

The girl was running.

She was running away from something, and she was running after something. As she got closer, a cry of fear, sadness, and anger rang out through her body. She saw Sif, poking a stick at a white, dead rabbit. HER rabbit. Loki and Thor were around too, looking at Sif. As were her friends, Eir and Freyja. The girl, Nanna, got closer, clenching her nails into her palms, letting her dirty blonde, pixie cut hair ripple with the breeze. Then Nanna ran after Sif, a look of hatred in her eyes. The little girl struck Sif with such force that Sif fell to the ground. Nanna climbed on top of her. "My friend! Give me back my friend!" She cried as she smacked Sif over and over. "Never forgive you! Not ever!" she cried. The littlest prince, the young Loki, ran up to try and console his friend. Nanna shook him off. "Liar!" She cried toward Sif. Then Loki pulled on Nanna's arm so that she stood up. Tears streamed down Nanna's face, and Sif stood up as well, sniffing and whimpering. Loki hugged Nanna as she mourned for herself and her beautiful rabbit, now dead at the hands of Sif. "Please calm down." The boy told both of them. Nanna wriggled out of his grasp as he said this, and she picked up the bloody heap of white fur. She used her nails to dig the earth, and she placed her beloved pet in the hole. She covered him up, and used pebbles from a nearby flower patch to mark the spot. "Sweet dreams, Pika." She whispered as she blew a kiss toward the ground. Her hands were covered in dirt from the garden, her short hair was dirtied, and her gown was covered in sweat and dirt. She walked away, and Loki stared at her.

9 years later…

"You really should slow down!" Called Loki as Nanna rode her horse ahead of him, laughing. "Then try to catch me!" she replied, as her horse galloped down the path, and Nanna's now chest length hair fluttered behind her. Loki soon caught up using teleportation, and laughed with her. "Cheater!" she cried with fake anger. "What did you expect?" replied Loki. "You have a nice point with that." She stated as she slowed down and eventually stopped, as did Loki. "Hurry up! Your brother's coronation is to start soon!" she jumped down and led her horse back to the stables. "My _brother_ does not have the capabilities to be king." Loki half-snarled. Nanna replied with, "I know you don't believe he is fit for the position, but at least try to be happy for Thor. He is blind, but maybe he will change once he has gotten used to ruling." She said with a small smile. As she walked in with her horse, she saw two men who worked in the stables fighting. She smiled at them, they fell under her peace charm, and began to make amends. She smiled again and handed the horse to the older of the two. "What about Balder, the guard of the relics hall whom you are being pressured to marry? Would you ever get used to him?" asked Loki. Nanna sighed. "_You_ are not marrying your brother. Besides, Balder is very sophisticated, he comes from good breeding, and my mother seems to love him like her son. It is my duty to follow my mother and father's words, and not ask further questions. I am of age where a woman should marry." "That is the peace talking." Loki snapped. "If you had the choice, would you marry someone else?" he asked. Nanna sighed again. "Yes. _If_ I had the choice. But I do not, do I? There are times when a woman can speak, and when a woman must be silent. If I told my mother and father, they would both tear at their hair and fret over my future." Nanna looked down at her gown, and began to walk back. Loki handed his horse to the other man, and followed Nanna like a lost hound puppy. "I will meet you after the ceremony." She said. And they parted separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I hope you have had two wonderful months of joy and happiness! Ahem, not for me. First off, SCHOOL STARTED. Ugh. I am really good at school, don't get me wrong, but the constant bullying and mindless fools on the bus wanting to sing "Dora The Explorer." Anyways, another thing that has really sucked ass was when I decided to tell some people about their grammar, which is not a bad thing but just me urging them to do better, AND I GOT A BUNCH OF CRAZY PRIVATE MESSAGES. *facepalm*.. YOU WANT ME TO CRITICIZE YOUR BOOK, AND NOT EVERYTHING CAN BE TELETUBBIE WORLD PERFECT, OK? *sigh*.. Thanks for reading my rant, and stay clever my friends!**

**-CleverForever**

The girl rode her horse as her black velvet hooded cloak fluttered in the wind. She rode to a secluded area of the forest, and jumped off her horse.

"You're late." Came a voice. Only the girl's menacing smile came out from under her hood, and she laughed.

"No, Grewer. It was you who was early."

"Well, do you have any information about her?" The voice asked, and a bloody and bruised man with only a mask and a kelt came out from behind a tree.

"Her powers have become stronger. She has potential, yet she uses them to shroud her feelings for the prince." The girl replied, her last word she spat out angrily.

"She has forgotten about me, but I certainly haven't forgotten about her." The girl pulled back her hood and revealed the face of Nanna, but with glowing red eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Wow, two chapters in one night. I feel so special! Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy. One more thing. On my first chapter, I said 9 "years" later. It is actually supposed to be 9 "Centuries" later. Oh, and, what do you think about our villains? Besides, well, Loki.. BUT STILL! No, there will be no epic fight scene. Yeah, I know.. Our villains will just be plain old goddamn pains in the asses. SO GET USED TO THEM.. Heh.. Heh.. Heh.. Anyway, stay clever my friends!**

**-CleverForever**

"Mother, please. I look fine." Nanna said as her mother tried to add more gold pins to her daughter's hair bun.

"Oh, darling. Look how precious you look!" Nanna's mother replied, spinning her around by the shoulders so she could see herself. Nanna almost let out a small gasp.

Nanna was wearing light blue silk, with gold plates covering her shoulders, and a golden sash with intricate design.

Her hair was pinned up into a simple bun, because her hair only went down just underneath her shoulders, but many small golden flower pins adorned the bun. Nanna turned around and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Oh! Nanna, be careful." Her mother said, as Nanna squeezed her.

"I better be going. Eir and Freyja are waiting for me. Goodbye, mother!" Nanna called as she let go of her mother and glided through the doorway.

"Child, do not forget to visit Balder after the ceremony! I am sure he misses your company." Nanna turned and nodded at her Mother's request, and began to bound out into the hallway again.

"There you are, Nanna! We were about to drag your out of your chambers ourselves." Giggled Eir, as she ran up to Nanna from the crowd in the Ceremony Hall. Freyja followed closely behind, except with more grace and poise.

"Oh, I truly am sorry, girls. My mother would not stop tightening my corset. I'm surprised I can breathe in this foul thing, let alone hurry in it."

"Fandral told us many stories before you got here. Many tales of his bravery and his strength. He is just soo heroic." Freyja sighed in admiration.

"That's what you say about every boy." Said Eir, turning to her friend. Freyja's cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Not the truth! I believe- Nanna, Sif is looking over here." Nanna followed her friend's pointing finger behind her, and saw Sif looking at them.

Sif was not Nanna's friend. They could tolerate each other, but they had a tension that had grown stronger as the centuries passed.

Ever since Sif had killed Nanna's rabbit, Pika, as a joke. Nanna had never forgiven Sif, and she didn't plan on forgiving her any time soon.

"Girls, I think the ceremony is starting. We should get to our places in the front." Nanna sighed as she walked up down the aisles, and found a place next to where the Warriors Three would stand.

As soon as she stood there,  
Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg came up the stairs and next to Nanna.

"Good afternoon, Nanna. How is Balder?" Asked Fandral.

"He is well, our wedding banquet will take place once the apple blossoms grow onto the trees." Nanna gave a small, half-hearted smile.

Fandral was about to reply, but a fanfare suddenly caught their attention.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps! Ready to continue our adventure? How was your weekend? Oh, and one more thing. I GOT INTO THE DUKE SCHOLARSHIP PROGRAM! Yay! I got the letter today. Don't forget to review! Stay clever, my friends! Okay, see ya later!**

**-CleverForever**

Nanna had managed to go through the entire ceremony. She just wanted to sit down, and she just wanted to do something productive except standing quietly.

"And I, Allfather, proclaim you-" Nanna perked her ears at the Allfather's pause. "Frost giants." He said. Everyone gasped, including Nanna. What had happened to Balder? She looked around the room frantically.

Nanna ran down the aisles along with Thor and Loki, and ran toward the weapons vault. As soon as she kicked open the door and ran inside, her heart stopped.

Balder lay on the floor, dead in ice. Nanna sunk to the floor on her knees, and she buried her face in her fiancé's corpse. Her face began to get blue from the coldness of the barrier separating them. She felt a strong arm touch her shoulder.

"I am truly sorry, my dear Nanna. I know how much he meant to you." Said Odin.

That wasn't true. Nanna did not love Balder. She felt he was too good for her. But seeing him like that made her heart burn and her lungs beg for more air.

"Nanna.. Let's go." Loki said as he reached down and took Nanna's hand in his. She didn't stop staring at Balder's corpse as she stood, and she thought of what they would call her.

The widow who was never married. The woman in black and white. Names and titles shot through her head like the arrows she shot off horseback.

Nanna buried her head in Loki's armor as he gently rubbed her back and whispered soothing words. He was her best friend, and he had never missed the chance to comfort her.

They sat on the steps of the banquet hall, and Loki lifted up her chin. "Do you feel better?"

"No." Nanna said as she laughed through her tears. Loki laughed and looked away.

"You should. I thought you never loved him."

"But that does not mean that I should not mourn for him! Mother will mourn more than I, and when I see her cry, my heart will tear and rip as it is doing now."

"All you ever wanted to do was please your mother. Ever since we were children. Why?"

Nanna sighed. "When we were refugees in Norfleim when I was just a small child, my mother never spoke to me. I reminded her of.." Nanna trailed off. Another tear fell down her face. "Never mind."


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy peeps! Clever here. Soo sorry I have not updated, I just have school and my math teacher absolutely SUCKS! I hate algebra. Anyway, I have been a bit sick and I wanted to make some fluff so that you can all say "Aww" to my writing. I have 14 rough drafts. I saw THOR 2! Oh my god, dat ending doh. Stay clever my friends!**

**-CleverForever**

"Mother,when are they coming?" Asked the young Prince Thor.

"Patience, darling.. They will be here soon." Replied Freiga. They were in the throne room, and Thor and Loki were staring at the door, desperately hoping for a new playmate.

Suddenly, the doors opened, revealing two guards surrounding a mother with a beautiful, pale face and a child with short, boyish hair. But the child was wearing a gown.. Which must've meant that..

"It's a girl.." Whispered Thor into Loki's ear. They both sighed with disappointment, but still hoped that maybe the girl liked to play knights and dragons.

The girl kept her eyes trained on the floor, her mother next to her. They were both wearing raggedy clothes, obviously refugees. The mother had long, vivacious, curly red hair while the little child had dirty blonde hair cut off into a pixie haircut.

Freiga stood up. "Oh, Magnasia, it is absolutely wonderful to see you again. Thank you for coming. I know it was hard leaving Vanaheim."

The woman nodded, and cleared her throat. "My husband and my child died due to the war. It's just Nanna and I." The woman said, reaching for her daughter's hand but her daughter pulled away, averting her gaze, and clutching her pet rabbit. This made the woman sigh.

"The loss of her sister has made her very upset. Please forgive her rudeness." Magnasia said. Frigga laughed softly and knelt down to meet Nanna's size.

"I have two boys your age. Would you like to meet them?" Frigga asked. Nanna softly nodded her head, without moving the short hair on her head.

"Boys, would you so kindly show Nanna the garden?" Asked Frigga, turning toward the children behind her. Loki stared at Nanna, obviously curious.

"Alright, mother! Come along, Nanna. That was your name, wasn't it?" Asked Thor, who had already reached her side.

"Yes." Whispered Nanna. Loki skipped over to where they were standing and stood on the other side of Nanna.

"How is Vanaheim? Is it wonderful? I've heard stories, but-" began Loki.

"Terrible. Dead soldiers everywhere, a barren wasteland." Nanna interrupted, looking at her hands.

"What happened to your sister and your father?" Asked Thor, getting a glare from Loki. A tear dripped down Nanna's face.

"What happened to your manners?" Countered the little girl, glaring into Thor's eyes so hard, that he could burst into flames at any moment.

Thor stayed silent for the next couple minutes. Then they came to two large doors. "Well, this is the garden."

Nanna ran through the doors eagerly, looking around her and then running toward some rose bushes. She stopped and looked behind her shoulder at Loki.

"Well, are you coming?" She asked them with a twinkle in her eye.

That was the day that Loki saw Nanna's true beauty, and fell in love with her.

**Wasn't that sweet? Young love.. 3 Hope it gets ya to thinkin!**


End file.
